Broken Cards
by XxleslylaxX
Summary: When Spot Conlon realizes the trick to Racetracks winning a two girls will change both of their lives First story . Rated T for furture launguage and Sexual refrences
1. Chapter 1

**__**_**Broken Cards **_****

**Racetrack Higgins loved to play poker it was like breathing to him. Although he preferred playing it with his friends. Though once in a while, Racetrack liked to have a challenge. So he called upon his friend from Brooklyn. The one and only Spot Conlon. Now, Spot Conlon loved to win he would do anything to win except cheat of course. Though, When it came to Racetrack he always lost ,but unknown to Spot Racetrack had a trick up his sleeve that would change Both their lives.**


	2. Leila

It was a warm summer's evening and Racetrack and Spot were having one of their usual poker games in Spots private room.  
"Well Race I think today is the day I finally win" Spot said as he laid his cards down to reveal a straight flush. "Well Conlon I must say you do have confidence, but you gotta learn that I am unbeatable" and with that Racetrack laid out a Royal Flush winning the game. Spot stared in disbelief "But that's unfair you cheated! I can never win against you! You must have had a card up your sleeve or something!" Spot screamed. "Yeah Conlon I do a card up my sleeve but it ain't for cheating" Racetrack said as he got up to leave. "Wait what do you mean?" said Spot. "I mean this is my secret to winning" Said Race as he pulled out a card from his sleeve. It was old a dirty it's sides were bent and one side was torn it was a queen of hearts card. "why do ya got a Queen of Hearts card up ya sleeve?" Spot asked. "It's my good luck charm my father gave it to me when I was three said when I found a girl I loved to give her this as a representation of my heart". He said while looking a the card. "Do ya think your gonna find a girl Race?" "I mean the way we live were not gonna live forever" Spot said with a frown. Now Racetrack knew he wasn't gonna live to be as old as normal people but he had always been very careful not get to intimate to fast. "Well Spot only time will tell, but I'll tell ya more another day I gotta be heading back now." Race said with a smile. "Okay Higgins I'll pay ya a visit one of these days" and with that Race walked out of the Lodging House.  
At the Lodging House  
When Racetrack got back at the Lodging House he walked in and gave Kloppman his 10 cents for the night. As he walked in he saw Jack sitting next to a girl. She was a fairly pretty girl, she had brown hair and Hazel eyes she had a scar on her right cheek the size of a pencil point. She wore a dress that showed she wasn't the richest of people. It was a pale lavender dress with little stains towards the end of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress. It had a lace design on the chest part but it had holes ripped on one half. She also kept her hand in near her arm as if protecting something. As Racetrack walked towards them he heard them talking. "So what did he say to you?" "He told me I needed to get my lazy ass and make him some food or else he would fire me" said the girl. "Whoa now I'm not an expert but that's no way to talk to a lady" said Racetrack with a smirk. "Oh hey Racetrack" Greeted Jack "This here is Leila I met her while I was selling papers." "Pleasure to meet you Leila" said Racetrack with a smile. "It's nice to meet you too" she said. Racetrack thought her smile was beautiful. "So what happened to your cheek there" Racetrack said pointing to her scar. Leila laughed and said "Oh It's nothing a stray dog just had a bad day" Racetrack laughed and said "Well that dog must not know a pretty lady when he sees one" "Im gonna leave you two alone" Jack said with a grin. Racetrack and Leila for about an hour or so and by then all the newsies where getting ready for bed. "I better be going I gotta find a place to sleep tonight" Lelia said worryingly. "how 'bout you stay here for the night there's plenty of room for ya" Racetrack suggested. "Are you sure?I wouldn't like a stranger sleeping in my place." "Oh come on it can't be that bad. Besides we almost never get a visitor around here." Racetrack was determined to keep Leila he had never met a girl before that was so interesting. Leila stood there making her decision and Racterack had his fingers crossed she would say yes. "Well I'm sure one night couldn't hurt." Leila said with a smile. "Well then I'll show you your bunk Miss Leila." Racetrack said with the Goofiest grin anyone could ever see.


End file.
